


obsessed with you

by bellafarallones



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones
Summary: Pretending this whole thing was just a stakeout made it better. Eddie had sat in a tree or behind a dumpster before to film someone going somewhere they shouldn’t be, back when he’d had a real job. Now he was just stalking the man who ruined his life, and Drake certainly isn't going to react to it like a normal human person would.





	obsessed with you

The black Jaguar’s yellow headlights cast the shadows of naked branches onto Eddie’s face, but he wasn’t worried. Drake had never looked up before. 

He waited for the car to pass into the garage before taking out his thermos of coffee. He’d gotten a job at a coffee shop, and while it wasn’t enough to pay for an apartment without Anne, it did provide an endless and convenient supply of coffee. Not much in the way of food, not once he’d paid for daily bus fare from the city to Drake’s suburban estate and back, but caffeine was an appetite suppressant anyway. 

The light went on in what Eddie knew was Drake’s bedroom window. When the curtains were open in the daytime, he had caught sight of a king-sized bed with charcoal-colored sheets and hardwood flooring, but now the curtains were drawn. The rest of the house was dark. Drake lived alone.

Pretending this whole thing was just a stakeout made it better. Eddie had sat in a tree or behind a dumpster before to film someone going somewhere they shouldn’t be, back when he’d had a real job. 

Sometimes he almost forgot that he was homeless. That he didn’t have anywhere to sleep but the tree outside Carlton Drake’s fenced-in estate. He probably had a permanent groove on his back and ass from the tree branch. 

The front door opened. Drake cast a narrow shadow onto the marble porch and manicured front lawn. Another strange thing about Drake: he did all his own lawn care, as far as Eddie could tell, and maintained his own house. One particularly memorable Saturday morning Eddie had sat in the tree and watched him mow the lawn in shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt that stuck to his skin as he sweated.

Eddie found his mouth rather dry remembering it. But the Drake now in front of him seemed fully clothed. And he was walking down the front path, across the lawn, towards the tree where Eddie was sitting.

Eddie froze. He was wearing a navy-blue sweatshirt and jeans, not anything that would stick out, but if Drake came much closer… and then he was standing under the tree, looking directly up at him. Eddie didn’t know whether to turn his face away or jump down and try to run or what. 

Drake licked his lips and jumped to catch hold of a low-hanging branch. His spine twisted like a snake as he hauled himself up, close enough that Eddie could see the muscles in his forearms. Finally Eddie collected himself enough to click on his flashlight and shine it into Drake’s face - maybe by blinding him he could escape.

Drake only closed his eyes and sighed. “Can you not, Eddie? I’ve had a long day already.”

Eddie moved the flashlight beam, but not before noticing how nice Drake’s eyelashes were when his eyes were closed. “What?”

Drake scrambled up to the same level as Eddie and sat, swinging his legs. “I figure if you’re up here all the time, there must be something to see.”

“Uh. Well. You have a nice house.”

“I do, don’t I?” Drake agreed. “Up here, though, I can see I need to clean the gutters.”

Eddie said nothing. Should he offer to help clean the gutters? Is that what Drake wanted? 

“You could probably see into my bedroom from here.”  His tone was light. “Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“Uh. No?”

“Care to join me in mine? I assure you my dining chairs are more comfortable than a tree.”

“You’re… inviting me in?”

“You said yourself I have a nice house. Why shouldn’t I want to show it off?”

“Alright. Uh. Yeah. Let me grab my stuff.”

Drake slithered out of the tree. “You can toss it to me if you’d like. Probably easier than climbing down with it.” He deftly caught the container of coffee and duffel-bag of all of Eddie’s other worldly possessions. 

Eddie stood on the threshold of Drake’s home, looking into a gorgeous living room and stately dining room, and knew that he was going to die. Drake was going to stab him to death here - or poison him, more likely; that was why he was offering dinner. Blood would ruin the floor.

“Please, sit down.” Drake disappeared into the kitchen - was he going for a knife after all? - and came out with a couple of takeout menus. “I was thinking of ordering in. You like Thai food?”

Suddenly Eddie realized he hadn’t eaten since one of his coworkers offered him some of their carrot sticks at lunchtime. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll take whatever.”

Drake pushed the menu across the table. “Pick out what you want. No point being as rich as I am if you can’t splurge sometimes, right?”

Eddie flipped through. This was a place he’d eaten with Anne, way back when. “Pad garlic?”

“Good choice,” said Drake without looking up from his smartwatch. “Hello? I’d like to make an order for delivery. One pad garlic, one peanut tofu curry, and an order of sticky rice with mango? Thank you. Same address as always.” He looked like something from a bad sci-fi movie talking into his watch. Then he sat down across from Eddie and rested his chin in his palm. “So. How was your day?”

“I saw a woman walk in with a bottle of wine, order four shots of espresso, pour it into the wine, and then take out her laptop and sit there as she drank the whole thing.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Alcohol and caffeine have opposite effects.”

Eddie laughed. “And here I was thinking you were smart enough not to expect rationality from human behavior.”

“Oh, I don’t. Speaking of wine, you want any?”

“I have my coffee.”

Drake shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He got up from the table and opened a cabinet set into the wall to take out a bottle of red wine and a glass. Eddie watched in silence as he downed half a glass as quickly as he’d poured it. Drake saw him watching, smiled. “At least the tannins are healthy.”

“How long have you known I was camping out in your yard?” Eddie was going to resist saying it at least until he ate something, but found he couldn’t bear to make idle conversation for one more second.

“Three weeks.” Drake poured himself some more wine and swirled it in the bottom of the glass.

“And you didn’t do anything about it before now? You could have had me arrested. And the last time we met was not… the best.”

“Didn’t want to scare you off. Believe me, I did not relish having you fired any more than I relish doing my taxes. I did what I had to do. I have no personal vendetta against you as long as you continue to pose me no threat. And hey, what can I say? I like when someone shows interest in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> do they bang on the charcoal-colored sheets? probably


End file.
